


I Believe I Can Fly

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came as a surprise to almost no one when Clint Barton grew wings.</p><p>Except maybe Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/gifts).



It came as a surprise to almost no one when Clint Barton grew wings.

Except maybe Clint Barton.

“Wings!” He was gesturing with his hands towards the light grey wings that had sprouted overnight from his shoulders. He’d woken up with an ache that was usually only caused by too much sparring, and had been horrified to discover the new – and unwanted – addition to his body. His first stop had obviously been Coulson’s office. After all, if there was anyone who would know what to do when one grew unexpected wings, it would be the unflappable Phil Coulson.

Coulson had simply shrugged and reached into his desk drawers for form _W324.6b – Unanticipated Extra Appendage_. 

“You’re not the first SHIELD agent to experience something like this,” Coulson explained, even as he started filling in the forms – he knew not to let Clint handwrite anything anymore if he wanted it legible. “And I’m pretty sure you won’t be the last.”

Natasha, who had somehow appeared in the office only seconds after Clint, was gently running her fingers across the soft downy feathers nearest to Clint’s shoulder. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as she did something with her hand that felt _amazing_.

“I wouldn’t have expected them to be grey,” was Natasha’s only comment, her voice almost dreamy. She smiled as she repeated her last few strokes and Clint shivered again before pulling away from her touch. 

“Okay, you need to stop that now. Unless you want me to have a very unfortunate accident in the middle of this office.”

“SHIELD has a form for that too,” Coulson suggested, studiously ignoring the glare from Clint. 

There was a commotion outside the office, and suddenly the door burst open, revealing an over-excited looking Tony Stark, and a harassed looking receptionist. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. He just barged through.”

Coulson smiled at her, although he kept his eyes firmly locked on Tony, who had started circling Clint as though he was prey.

“They’re a decent size,” Tony muttered to himself. “Should be able to hold your weight.”

Clint reached out a hand and grabbed Tony’s arm, stopping him from his continuous loop. “What do you mean _hold my weight_?”

Tony stared at him, as if waiting for a realization to hit. Something that Clint was obviously missing. Something about his wings. Holding his weight. When he was...

“Flying? Oh hell yeah.”

As Clint and Tony headed towards the office window, the former already spreading his wings to full width while the latter was murmuring about aerodynamics and laws of physics, Coulson reached back into his desk drawer for form _W324.6c – Unassisted Flight Insurance_.


End file.
